Fridge
|tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. |web series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Double Agent *''The Mastermind is Revealed'' (mentioned)}} The Fridge is a S.H.I.E.L.D. detainment and storage facility at a classified location. The structure is 100 stories tall and can only be accessed through the roof. Its contents were stolen and most of the prisoners were freed by John Garrett during the HYDRA Uprising. History Imprisonment of John Horton John Garrett arrested John Horton who replaced his hands with lion's paws, and took him to the Fridge to be imprisoned. This arrest was Garrett's first visit to the facility.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence Gravitonium Phil Coulson ordered that the cluster of Gravitonium confiscated from Ian Quinn's compound in Malta was stored in an unmarked vault at the deepest level of the Fridge. Tyler was given explicit orders to make sure that there was no access granted to the Gravitonium, and no recorded entry for it, even forbidding flagging it for the Slingshot. If these conditions would not be met, Coulson would personally blame Tyler, as this strict condition is what Franklin Hall would have wanted. Tyler oversaw the closing of the vault that contained the Gravitonium, closing it and removing its reference. However, unbeknownst to anyone, Hall somehow survived the fall into the element, and tried to emerge from it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.03: The Asset Imprisoning Suspects Phil Coulson and his team were tasked with apprehending and transporting many suspects or confirmed criminals to the Fridge, as it acted as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s main imprisonment and containment facility. One of those earliest suspects was Hannah Hutchins who was transported to the Fridge in order to study her seemingly telekinetic powers, until it was demonstrated that all events attributed to these powers had been performed by Tobias Ford.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.09: Repairs Notorious international criminal Vanchat was also eventually captured despite having been able to evade S.H.I.E.L.D., taken into custody inside the Bus and interrogated in order to discover his connection to the Centipede Project while being taken to the Fridge for detainment. Ian Quinn who was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most wanted fugitives since kidnapping Franklin Hall, was finally apprehended by Phil Coulson and his team. Coulson was ordered by S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters to hand over Quinn for interrogation and transport to the Fridge. However, Coulson wanted to keep him due to his role in shooting and almost killing Skye. Coulson was able to convince John Garrett to interrogate him inside Coulson's plane before traveling to the Fridge, in an effort to save Skye, handing Quinn to Garrett once she was finally saved.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. Clairvoyant Candidates Thomas Nash, the main suspect of being the Clairvoyant during S.H.I.E.L.D.'s investigations of the leader of the Centipede Project, was located and apprehended in Pensacola, Florida. During the attempts to interrogate the disabled man on site, the computer that apparently spoke for Nash taunted every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in the room, especially Phil Coulson. Getting tired of the voice, John Garrett asked to quickly deliver Nash to the Fridge, though the computer told them that no prison could confine Nash more than his wheelchair, and continued to taunt Coulson with Skye's near-death, making Coulson so angry that he swore Nash would be imprisoned in a little box where nobody would hear him again.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning Arrest of John Garrett Phil Coulson managed to discover that John Garrett was the actual identity of the Clairvoyant in the wake of the reveal of HYDRA's infiltration within S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson defeated Garrett in a confrontation against HYDRA operatives at the Hub, and he was taken into custody and scheduled for transport to the Fridge. Victoria Hand decided to transport Garrett to the Fridge herself in order to oversee his imprisonment and keep the facility under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s control. Grant Ward requested Hand to accompany her in order to see Garrett imprisoned, contending he felt betrayed after spending many years under his wing, a petition that Hand accepted. On route to the Fridge inside a S.H.I.E.L.D. Jump Jet, Hand realized that after all of Garrett's crimes, maybe he didn't even deserve to be imprisoned at the Ice Box of the Fridge. She suggested Ward shoot Garrett, as he already shot the Clairvoyant when he thought Thomas Nash was the man behind the Centipede Project. However, Ward was loyal to Garrett since even before joining S.H.I.E.L.D. and quickly shot the two guards that were guarding Garrett. Surprised, Hand had no time to react, and Ward killed her with two bullets in the stomach. Garrett was liberated and he took control of the Jump Jet, changing the course of the plane.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn Raid of the Fridge John Garrett and Grant Ward arrived at the Fridge with the intention of taking the base for HYDRA. Ward used his still intact cover as a loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in order to pose as the person tasked with locking up Garrett, as Victoria Hand already contacted the Fridge to announce their arrival. Ward approached the gates and introduced himself as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, demanding that the guards open the door. They refused, saying that they had specific orders to not let anyone in without Hand's presence. Ward excused himself saying that Hand was headed to a meeting with other high-ranking loyal agents, but the guards didn't believe him and wanted Ward to contact Hand. Ward warned them that Hand would get angry if they forced her to change course and return to the Fridge, but the guards insisted. However, before Ward had the chance to contact anyone, a hostile S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicopter appeared, commanded by HYDRA operatives. It opened fire against the doors of the Fridge, forcing Ward to push Garrett to make him take cover. Ward returned fire with his handgun, but he was no match for the helicopter and demanded that the guards open the bulletproof doors. One of the guards opened the doors against protocol to save Ward's life, letting him and Garrett enter the facility. They descended through one of the elevators to a secure level. Inside the elevator, one of the security guards wondered how HYDRA could know that Garrett was being taken to the facility. Garrett answered that they told them, right before Ward killed both guards with a shot to the head. As they outfitted themselves with gas masks to raid the facility, Ward asked Garrett why he didn't warn him about answering the guards, because they were heavily armed. Garrett said he couldn't resist the opportunity to say a good line. Slingshot Vault John Garrett and Grant Ward managed to disable the guards inside the lower rooms of the Fridge, letting many other HYDRA operatives enter inside in order to defeat any remaining guard they could come across and to retrieve any stored artifact inside. Garrett reached a vault that contained all the technology that was supposed to have been sent to space in the Slingshot. Garrett revealed to Ward the true nature of the Slingshot facility, and how it sent dozens of empty rockets to space. Garrett ordered his men to retrieve an item they could, especially if it looked dangerous or alien. Garrett went to retrieve the Peruvian 0-8-4 and demonstrated it by firing a shot to one of the walls. Ward continued searching the crates while other HYDRA operatives loaded them in their helicopter, and he found the Berserker Staff, a weapon that granted him superhuman strength in the past. Liberation of Prisoners John Garrett went to liberate all the prisoners retained in the Fridge, using the Peruvian 0-8-4 to blast holes in the walls of the containment section, with the intention of keeping Phil Coulson busy for a while. He even advised Marcus Daniels to follow his dreams, knowing that he was imprisoned by Coulson while he used his powers to harass Audrey Nathan, who then became Coulson's girlfriend. Gravitonium Grant Ward searched the Fridge for an access point to the lower level, where Phil Coulson revealed the Gravitonium was stored without records. As he didn't find any, he borrowed the Peruvian 0-8-4 that John Garrett had been using in order to blast a hole through the floor to the level below. Garrett, unsure of this, said that he had witnessed the blueprints of the facility, and there was no lower level. To make it more interesting, Ward and Garrett established a bet, saying that the loser would buy the dinner for the winner, something that Ward was particularly happy about, being sick of the food he ate at the Bus. Ward shot the weapon to the floor, revealing the vault where the Gravitonium was stored, and HYDRA operatives took it to the helicopter in order to return to the Barbershop Headquarters in Cuba. Layout Ice Box The Ice Box is the special detention and containment area inside the Fridge. Prisoners *John Horton *Franklin Hall (inside the cluster of Gravitonium) *Vanchat *Ian Quinn *Marcus Daniels Contained Items Formerly Trapped.png|Gravitonium BerserkerStaff.jpg|Berserker Staff 0-8-4.png|Peruvian 0-8-4 Destroyed Weather Machine.png|Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season One'' ***''The Asset'' ***''Repairs'' (mentioned) ***''The Magical Place'' (mentioned) ***''T.A.H.I.T.I.'' (mentioned) ***''Turn, Turn, Turn'' (mentioned) ***''Providence'' **''Season Four'' ***''The Patriot'' (mentioned) Trivia *In the web series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Double Agent, which is set in a fictionalised version of the real world rather than in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Alex Mind and Lan Stee are sent to the Fridge as punishment for trying to leak the Season Two finale of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., revealing the Fridge to be a real place.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Double Agent 05: The Mastermind is Revealed References Category:Locations Category:Prisons Category:Vaults Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Facilities